Butterfly Kisses
by OnyxbirdGrace
Summary: When someone close to Ed ends up hospital, he feels helpless as the situation is out of his control. Especially when he might lose her. EdxOC Alxanother OC


I don't own anything other than Raven and Elexa. I don't even own Hayden, she's my best friends OC whom I use with her permission

* * *

'_She just collapsed_,' Ed thought. '_Right in the middle of the floor._ _Just like Mom…'_

He was sitting in the hospital. The waiting room actually. Something was wrong with her, and he's afraid that it can't be helped. Al sat next to him with his hand on Ed's shoulder. Hayden was pacing near the door that led out of the waiting room and into the hallway with the rooms. One of them held Raven.

"Where are they?" Hayden asked. She was trying to hide what she felt but it was obvious she was angry. Pissed even. She couldn't do anything and she hated it.

"Hayden…You should sit down…" Al said.

"No…" she said, looking through the windows of the door, still waiting. "She could need me at any time. She may be older than me, but she's weaker. I've been through more than her…"

"Can we…not…talk about this…?" Ed managed to whisper. He was hurting. This was something he couldn't protect her from. If something couldn't be done, he would blame himself. Even if it wasn't his fault, he would still blame himself. He was supposed to protect her. Wasn't that what his role was for? Then he heard Hayden gasp and he tensed up.

"A doctor's coming," She whispered and quickly walked over to a seat next to Edward. The doctor she mentioned walked through the doors and approached them.

"How is she?" Ed asked standing up. "Is she okay? Is she awake? How is she?!"

The doctor held his hand up to stop Ed's talking.

"She's fine," he said. Ed sighed in slight relief. "It's strange though. She's unconscious now but seems to wake up for a short periods of time every now and again. Her heart rate seems to increase randomly and she gets restless. It's like she's having a horrible nightmare that's taking over her."

"I see…" Hayden said, staring off at the wall.

"Is she going to be okay, though?" Ed asked.

The doctor shrugged. "Only time will tell," he said. "I've never treated something like this."

"So," Al spoke up. "You don't know if this is gonna affect her later on or if she…" Al stopped when Ed gave him a wide-eyed look as if begging him to stop talking. The doctor nodded solemnly.

"You can go visit her if you want, though," he said. And with that he turned and left. "40B."

Ed quickly walked out of the waiting room and started to look for Raven's room. Hayden and Al followed him quickly. They found the room and after hesitating a little, Ed opened the door.

She looked as if she was simply sleeping. If it wasn't for the IV and heart monitor, maybe he would be more relieved than panicked to find her "sleeping". He and Hayden sat near her while Al remained standing.

"So you know what's happening?" Al asked Hayden. She nodded.

"It has to do with her energy, her spirit," she said. "It got drained or weakened somehow and this happened. Something probably contacted her while she was like this or contacted her and caused this."

"So she'll be ok?" Al asked.

"Maybe…"

"She'd better," Ed said as he finally spoke up.

She starting moving, stirring softly. Ed sat on the edge of his chair while the others watched closely.

"Please," Ed whispered. His wish was granted as she finally opened her eyes. He smiled slightly as she looked around the room.

"Edward," she whispered and smiled. "Hayden, Al. Hey…"

"Hey…" Ed said. "How are you feeling?"

Raven shrugged slightly. "I could be better," she said. She then turned to Hayden. "If I make it out of this okay, we need to see grandma."

Hayden nodded and smiled. "It's been awhile since we saw her," she said. "But I was thinking the same thing."

"What's at your grandmother's?" Al asked.

"Training," Hayden answered for Raven. "Spiritual training."

"Yes," Raven said. "Since I'm not strong physically I might as well become strong spiritually. Or at least a little stronger."

"We can come, right?" Ed asked.

"Of course," Raven said. "Grandma really likes you boys. That is if I make it out of this okay…"

"Don't say that… You'll be alright…"

"You don't know that, Ed. Something like this…could take me right now…"

"Raven, please-"

"Hayden," she said interrupting Ed. "If something like that happens, you know what to do."

"Right," Hayden said, nodding.

The brothers stayed silent, confused. What did she mean, "you know what to do?"

Everybody stayed with her throughout the night. The doctors and nurses had no problem with it considering that Ed, the ever so famous Fullmetal Alchemist, was staying. Speaking of Edward, he was the only one who stayed up all night without dozing off. Hayden stayed up most of the night but dozed off every now and again only to wake up minutes later to ask Ed if anything changed. Al tried his best to stay up but fell asleep. Raven came in and out of consciousness throughout the night and when she was awake, she just talked to Ed and Hayden.

"You take good care if her, alright?" she told Ed. "And you be good to Al."

"Don't say that, Raven," Edward pleaded.

"Yeah," Hayden spoke up. "And besides, if something should happen, everything should work."

"But on the off chance it doesn't…"

"Don't worry. It will," he said. "Whatever this 'it' is."

The sisters laughed and Raven's eyes started drooping.

"Go ahead and sleep, Raven," Ed said. "We're not going anywhere." She nodded, closed her eyes and immediately fell asleep.

"I'm gonna follow her suit and sleep for a bit too, okay?" Hayden said. Ed nodded as Hayden got up and moved over to the corner where Al was sleeping. She sat close to him and closed her eyes.

Ed turned his attention back to Raven's sleeping form. In any other situation he would have wanted to climb in that bed and join her. He still had the urge to. But he couldn't. She needed to be left alone. So instead, he just stared at her, waiting for her to wake up again.

Well, his wish was soon granted as she slowly opened her eyes not even 30 minutes later.

"Raven," he said, stunned that she would be awake so early. "You should go back to sleep-"

"I'm not tired anymore, Ed," she interrupted. "In fact, I just want to talk to you…privately. Are Hayden and Al asleep?"

Ed nodded slowly.

"Good," Raven said, smiling slightly.

Moments later, Ed was sitting on the edge of Raven's hospital bed holding one of her hands in his flesh one. On top of hers was his automail hand. Was she trying to say good-bye?

"Remember when we first met?" she asked, smiling.

"Of course," he said, sounding confused. "What are you doing, Raven?"

"Having what may be our last nice talk," she answered. She seemed so calm about it. "Hayden's powerful but there's always the off chance that it doesn't work."

"What doesn't work? Raven, I'm tired of waiting and guessing. Can you please just tell me what's going on?"

She sighed and looked at their hands. Moments later she looked up at him.

"People like me and Hayden," she started. "People who follow our beliefs, you know we have powers. When someone dies wrongfully, like the way I'm going to, we can condense our soul into a solid object. When I leave, Hayden will place a cloth over my mouth and catch the object. She has to wait at least an hour tops to transfer it back into me. I will also transfer my spirit into two objects. My amulet for Hayden and something for you."

"That sounds a little too easy," Ed whispered. "What are you so worried about?"

"My body can reject my soul," she started. "Along with that, I might not have enough energy to condense my soul. Hayden might mess up. Or it just won't work."

"That's… a lot of stuff that can go wrong…" Ed whispered.

"I know… Can you get me the bag in the corner? I want to show you the object I'm going to transfer my spirit to and give to you."

Ed nodded, stood, and reluctantly let go of her hand as if when he did, she would leave him. He turned to get said bag and quickly returned to her side. She dug through the small pocket of the bag and found what she was looking for.

"Hold out your hand," she ordered him. He held out his left hand. And when he did and she pressed her hand to his, there was something cold sandwiched between them. When she removed her hand, he looked upon the item in his hand. A charm of a bird made of onyx. Though this is his first time seeing it, he just felt like he's seen it before.

"It was given to me by my grandparents," Raven said, slightly startling the poor boy. She saw his shocked expression and laughed lightly. "That, along with my amulet, is one of my most prized possessions. And if I pass, it will be yours."

"Raven please stop saying that…" he whispered turning the small bird charm in his hand. "Don't you want to have something?"

Raven smiled. Her shoulders even shook with silent laughter. "I don't need anything where I may be going."

"Raven, please. Stop."

"Edward, it's gonna happen. I don't have much longer. Come noontime I should be gone."

He couldn't believe this. She knew when she was going to die. _'This must be some horrible nightmare_,' he thought.

"But if we do a good job, I'll be fine," she touched her amulet and closed her eyes. That mysterious amulet. He had watched that strange stone change color many times and once more what seemed like days ago. In actuality, it was only hours ago. He sat down back on the bed.

She then opened her eyes and turned to look at him and speak to him but not before she placed a hand on him.

"I may be going sooner than I think…Daybreak… I don't have much longer than daybreak…"

He looked at her in disbelief. His face turned hollow, sunken, and gaunt. '_This can't be happening!' _But before he even had time to open his mouth and protest, she turned to look at the heart monitor.

She looked at it for a while. It was so strange to her. How such hollow beeps can indicate something as precious as a heartbeat. How such hollow beeps indicate her heartbeat. Her life.

He just studied her profile as she stared, no, gazed at the screen. He wondered what she was thinking. She finally spoke up.

"It always belonged to you," she said. But only silence followed. "My heart, Edward. It has always been yours." She laughed and continued. "Wow, that was corny… Anyway, even after it stops beating, it will still be yours. Heh! Maybe you can have it removed so you can really keep it!" Even then she continued to laugh at something so morbid.

A sick thought and a sick feeling rushed through him. What if he really did keep her heart? Keep it so he can always remember her deeper. He seriously thought about it but then dismissed it. '_Sick.'_

She was smiling at him now, as if she wanted something from him. "This can't be happening," he simply said. Her smile faded and instead, she frowned.

"I'm so sorry…" she whispered. "I'm sorry I have to leave you like this…"

He reached over and touched her cheek with his flesh hand and she touched his hand.

"Just try your best," he said. "It's not your fault."

"I just have one thing to ask of you to do for me before I go."

"Anything."

"Kiss me and tell me you love me one last time."

Ed nodded and started to lean into her.

"No," she whispered. "Not now. I'm tired and so are you. Get some sleep."

"But if I go to sleep, you might leave."

"Don't worry. I'll sense when it's coming and I'll wake you up." He looked at her, worried. "I promise."

He nodded and moved back to his chair. She motioned for him to lie down on her chest. Blushing slightly, he did. Either she did this to give him comfort or for him to hear her heartbeat. Whatever way she planned, it worked. He quickly fell asleep.

His dreams were filled of their firsts. Whether they were good or bad, they crossed his subconscious mind. When they first met. Their first kiss. When she started traveling with them. When Hayden joined the group. Their first fight. Looking back at it, it seemed so stupid. The fight where they fought side-by-side. He was amazed at how she handled it. He had never pictured her as a fighter. The first time they shared a bed. It was great. Sure, their younger siblings made fun of them but despite that, they would still share whenever possible. Even when there were plenty of beds around. The first time they made love. It was amazing. They were both shy at first but eventually got over it and proved their love for each other on a more physical means.

But there would be no more great firsts like that anymore. Not if this doesn't work.

He awoke with a start. But it was when he saw sunlight come through the window he really panicked. Did it already happen? Did she already leave? But he looked at her and relief washed over him. She was still breathing. Her heart was still beating. She was even moving slightly in a dream. Sadness came to him as he thought that this might be her last dream. He prayed to whatever higher being there was, especially the ones she believed in, that it wouldn't be the last.

He looked over to the sleeping forms of Al and Hayden. He didn't want to wake them up, but he had to. Especially Hayden.

He woke them up and as they took their places around Raven again, Ed told them her prediction.

"This isn't good…" Hayden said looking from her sister's face to the window where more light was coming in. "It should be soon."

Before they could say anything else, a doctor came in to check up on her. "She should be okay," he said. "Maybe by tomorrow she should be able to go home. I don't know what you guys were worried about." With that, he walked out.

"He has no idea," Hayden said. Minutes later, Raven woke up. She smiled at her loved ones after they told her that a doctor had already came in the check on her.

"We should have enough time," she said. "Can you please open the window for a little? Just for a little bit."

Al nodded and opened said window. After Al walked away a blur of gray and then orange jumped through the window. Ethsa and Elexa.

"Elexa!" Raven said, excited to see her familiar. "You know what's going on, huh? Well now that you guys are here we have a bigger chance of success."

"Oh yeah. 'Cause your familiars strengthen your spiritual energy," Al said. At least he remembered while Ed was looking confused.

It was coming. Raven and Hayden felt it. Hayden quickly searched around the room while Raven was calming Elexa down. She felt it too and didn't like it. When Hayden returned to Raven's side, she began to speak. She wanted to say her goodbyes in case.

"Hayden, you behave yourself, okay?" she started.

"Yeah, yeah," Hayden said rolling her eyes and then smiled.

"And be nice to the boys, especially Al," Raven continued. She then turned to him. "Keep an eye on her, will ya?"

Al laughed softly and nodded. "Of course," he said.

She then turned her attention to Ed who had his head cradled in his hands.

"Ed, look at me," she whispered to him. He shook his head. "Edward, please." Finally he did. Tears were already threatening to spill from his eyes.

"Thank you," she started. "If it weren't for you I probably wouldn't have found Hayden so quickly and easily. I wouldn't have seen the places I did and met everybody. I probably wouldn't have had as much fun. And I wouldn't know what love feels like. Thank you, Edward. I love you."

Ed sniffed and wiped his eyes quickly. "I love you too Raven," he said. He tried to stop his voice from breaking as best as he could. He then leaned in to give her the last thing she wanted. A kiss. When he did, the tears in his eyes finally overflowed from his eyes. He pulled away to find her wiping his tears away.

"Don't do anything rash, okay?" she asked of him. At first there was no response from him as he looked away from her. "Edward?"

"Okay, okay," he said finally giving in. "I promise."

"They still need you," Raven said motioning towards their siblings. "Take care of them, okay?"

He nodded as she relaxed onto the bed once more. She nodded once towards Hayden as she quickly grabbed her supplies -a cloth and a jar- and sat back down.

Raven smiled at all of them and pet Ethsa and Elexa. "Make me proud, guys…" she said. The strength was fading from her voice. "I love you…"

She closed her eyes, gave one last smile, and the heart monitor gave one last long beep.

"Raven?" Ed asked, desperately. He hovered over her still body and began shaking it softly. "Raven…?"

"Brother…" Al said. "She's gone…"

While Ed was in disbelief, Hayden pushed him away and placed the piece of cloth on her sister's mouth. Her eyes were watering too but she had a job to do. This was no time to mourn.

She waited until something touched and bumped the piece of cloth. Ed was trying his best to hold his sobs back with Al trying to comfort him.

She picked up the lump with the cloth and placed it over the jar until an object fell from the cloth into the jar. It was a butterfly with wings the same color as Raven's hair. She closed the jar without even poking holes into the lid.

"That's her…soul object…?" Ed asked in-between inaudible sniffles.

"Yes," Hayden simply said. She took the jar and placed it on the desk that was in the corner of the room. While Hayden took her position in front of it and kneeled down, Ed stared longingly at it. "Al, keep an eye on the time and the door. Start timing an hour n-"

"Wait," Ed said. He opened up his hand to the charm she left him. It felt alive now. Like he was really holding a piece of her. But it wasn't good enough. He needed the real thing. He turned to look at Raven but quickly averted his gaze to her amulet. "She said that she wanted to leave that to you."

"Her amulet," Hayden whispered. She then got up and walked over to her sister's body. She carefully leaned over and removed said amulet from her neck. "This can help. Her spirit is in here, which means instead of one of us doing it, both of us will. What did she give you? I know she gave you something."

He nodded and opened up island to show Hayden the bird charm she gave him. She smiled.

"She loved that pendent," she said. "Take care of it and keep it on you. I'm fine with the amulet." He nodded as he sat down and she returned to her spot near the desk.

She sat there and meditated for the desired hour while Al kept time for her. Every now and again a tear would escape from her eyes. Al kept it together as much as he could. He had to be there for them. He had to be the strong one. Edward was sulking over Raven's body. The pendant was now around his neck due to the help of a chain that Hayden found. Al stayed next to Ed trying to comfort him while he kept his eye on Hayden. It was the longest hour the three of them ever had, finally, finally Al spoke up.

"Hayden. Time." After he said that she got up and grabbed the jar. Ed lifted his head and watched as she sat on the other side of Raven. Something warm surrounded them and it seemed to press against Ed's cheek. She was here. They all knew it. She was here and she was ready.

Hayden gently opened Raven's mouth just enough for the butterfly to slip through. She opened the jar and grabbed the butterfly gently and let it crawl on her hand. Ed wanted to touch it knowing that it was a part of Raven. She placed the butterfly near her sister's mouth and it crawled in without hesitation.

"If this was any other situation I would be grossed out," Al whispered cutting the silence.

"It crawled right in," Hayden whispered; to herself or to the others, they didn't know. "That's a good sign." She closed her sister's mouth and then reached over for Al's hand.

"Even though you guys aren't like us," Hayden said. "The energy will help. Join hands."

Al listened to Hayden immediately and after some nudging, Ed grabbed both Al and Hayden's hands. Ethsa and Elexa kept contact with them. Hayden then bowed her head and said type of incantation under her breath.

"Dead spirit come to me. Live again and roam free…please…"

The warmth surrounding them disappeared. They all hoped that what Hayden said work. The boys looked at Raven's still body while Hayden had her eyes closed in concentration.

Suddenly, Raven's chest began to move and the beeping on the heart monitor started up again. Hayden looked up at the boys and grinned. It worked. She may still be unconscious, but it worked. Ed was smiling too but tears were coming out of his eyes. He'd grown so attached to her; he didn't know what he would do. Al was excited too, naturally. Raven was like a sister to him now.

Finally, Raven started to open her eyes. She first looked over to a happy Hayden.

"It worked," she whispered to her younger sister. "Thank you."

"Of course it worked," she said smiling. "You would have done the same."

"And so much more if it called for it," Raven said, smiling at her sister. She then turned her attention on the boys. "It worked. You don't have to worry anymore."

It seemed like Al was about to say something but was interrupted when Edward tackled Raven in a hug.

"It worked! It really worked!" he shouted, hugging Raven. It seemed like his voice was starting to crack again. "It worked…"

"Of course, Edward," Raven said hugging him back. "This is Hayden we're talking about!"

Eventually, Al joined in on the hug. "I'm so happy!" he said. But then Raven pushed the boys off of her. "Raven, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," she said and then looked around the boys to see Hayden sitting there looking awkward. "I just wanna give my sister a hug."

Hayden then stood and gave Raven a hug. When they finally separated, Hayden reached behind her neck and unlatched Raven's amulet. "Here," she said as she placed it in Raven's hand. "This is yours."

Raven smiled and then looked at her hand. "Actually," she said. "You can borrow it whenever you want to."

"Really?"

Raven nodded. "Of course."

"Thanks. Wearing this will cause my spiritual energy to go way up."

And then Raven felt something else being pushed into her hand. It was Ed's hand dropping the charm back into her hand.

"This belongs to you," he simply said.

"No, keep it," she said smiling up at him. "As a good luck charm or something. Something to remember me by when you're gone."

"But your grandma…"

"She would love to know that it's in your possession."

"Speaking of Nanna," Hayden spoke up. "Didn't you say something about seeing her for training?"

"Yes. And we should head to Snowdith as soon as possible. You boys don't have to do anything, right?"

"Well, we might have to check into HQ," Edward started,but then grinned that toothy grin that Raven likes so much. "But that can wait. Right, Al?"

"Right," his brother said. "You girls are much more important." Realizing what he said, Al blushed as a doctor walked into the room.

"Ah, Miss Grace. It seems like you're feeling better," he said as he walked over to the bed. He checked up on her and then stepped back a bit. "Well, looks like you're going to be able to be released tomorrow or maybe even later today. And you guys were worried." And with that, he left.

Nobody in the hospital knew of the event on that day and the group liked it that way. Raven was released later that day as healthy as she was before the incident. They headed off the next day to Grandma Grace's with the sisters bringing present as usual.

"I'm so happy to see Grandma Grace again," Al said as they were boarding the train. "You think she missed us?"

"Of course, Al," Hayden said taking a seat next to him. "And maybe grandpa will be there too."

"What's your grandfather like?" Ed asked the girls.

"He's nice," Raven said squeezing Edward's arm lightly. "You'll love him."

The train gave its final whistle and started on its way to Snowdith.

* * *

Please review! It means a lot to me.


End file.
